


Ángel

by Kaiku_kun



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angel Wings, Chapter Related, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiku_kun/pseuds/Kaiku_kun
Summary: Jeremie y Aelita siempre se han ayudado el uno al otro y ambos han pasado de todos los males enviados por XANA. Al final, su perseverancia ganó y pudieron estar juntos. Ahora, Jeremie tiene algo nuevo en mente para su amada.Este shot incluye escenas vistas en el capítulo 19 (La frontera) y sucede antes, durante y justo después del capítulo 67 (Doble o nada).





	Ángel

William, en manos de XANA, oculto en Lyoko. Únicamente el Sector 5 en pie en el mundo virtual, y ni rastro de Franz Hopper… una vez más. A Jeremy se le acumulaba el trabajo, y suerte que Aelita tenía tantos conocimientos como él para ayudarle: Había que reconstruir los sectores de Lyoko, que era lo más fácil; encontrar una forma de revirtualizar a William fuera de la posesión de XANA; y, mientras no pudiera, desarrollar mejores armas y armaduras para los guerreros de Lyoko. Ante tal potencia por parte de William, lo necesitarían, desde luego.

—Jeremie, tienes mala cara —le susurró Aelita, levantando la cabeza del portátil. El joven se había puesto la mano en la cara sin querer—. Deberíamos parar por hoy.

—No, no, hay que seguir, casi he conseguido recuperar los sectores de Lyoko. La información de tu padre es densa, pero siempre lo he conseguido, ¿no?

—Eso no quiere decir que lo tengas que conseguir ahora —repuso Aelita con una risita y acercándose a Jeremie por un lado—. Anda, va, a descansar.

—Está bien —sonrió—. Cómo me cuidas…

—Pues claro, bobo. Nos veremos mañana, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Aelita se fue con una sonrisa apacible y Jeremy se quedó solo. Estuvo tentado de desobedecer y seguir trabajando, pero a los tres segundos de volver a mirar la pantalla con los datos de los sectores de Lyoko a medias, sonrió de nuevo y prefirió pensar en las nuevas equipaciones de los guerreros mientras se dormía.

Fue tumbarse, y dormirse, en realidad. Tanto esfuerzo y cansancio le habían pasado factura y tuvo un montón de sueños y pesadillas sin ningún tipo de orden, todas mezcladas e involucradas con XANA. Muchas de ellas recobraban sustos y problemas del pasado, cuando Aelita era más vulnerable y corría el riesgo de quedar eternamente virtualizada.

Uno de los sueños retrocedió casi dos años en el tiempo: Aelita seguía atrapada en Lyoko y Jeremy buscaba una manera de materializarla. Por sus ansias, decidió verla personalmente para disculparse y para asegurarle que la materializaría, pero quedó atrapado en el limbo entre Lyoko y la tierra. El sueño le hacía recordar toda la angustia de quedarse aislado y a la vez de pensar que Aelita estaba enfadada con él y… en Lyoko, solamente ella podía escucharla. En parte, era un alivio, pero no era capaz de decirle nada, apenas de disculparse. XANA les mantenía ocupados a todos mientras tanto.

—Aelita, escucha, yo…

—No hables. Necesitas conservar la energía. Me está costando comunicarme contigo ya —le cortó ella, con una voz lejana.

Todo eran recuerdos, pero los estaba viviendo nuevamente todos ellos. Vivió de nuevo la angustia de no ver nada más que niebla, la voz de Aelita en su cabeza perdiéndose por momentos… Aquello no podía estar pasando, solamente se quería disculpar y verla una vez ni que fuera.

—J-Jeremie… ¡se corta…!

—¡Aelita! —exclamó. Luego la niebla empezó a darle sueño—. No…

Su mente en el sueño seguía igual de despierta y sabía que lo que venía ahora le daría una paz infinita: la voz de Aelita despertándole, la primera vez que se veían cara a cara… su salvadora.

—Jeremie… —En el sueño, fue suficiente una vez para despertarle y que la pudiera ver—. Jeremie, por fin…

Su visión legañosa de Aelita le dio un aspecto más angelical y, y… era un ángel, apurado por llegar a tocar un mísero humano al que amaba. Solamente un poquito más… Apenas sus dedos se rozaron, Jeremie quedó deslumbrado por una luz. Y, en lugar de despertar en el escáner, como sus recuerdos indicaban, simplemente despertó del sueño, ya de mañana.

—Aelita…

Rebuscó en su cajón rápidamente para encontrar las primeras fotos que se hicieron juntos en la Tierra, en aquel fotomatón cutre. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Sonrió ante sus recuerdos y decidió hacer algo especial para aquella personita que tanto quería.

—¡Hora de trabajar! Espero que le guste…

Así que cada pedacito de tiempo libre que tenía, Jeremie aparcaba el programa de William, Lyoko y las equipaciones y trabajaba solamente para Aelita. Era como en los viejos tiempos en los que buscaba materializarla.

Apenas un día después de terminar el regalo y todas las equipaciones, fue cuando Jeremie se vio sobrepasado por los problemas de ausencia de William y, para seguir trabajando, creó su doble ligón. Lyoko estaba casi terminado también, y Jeremie sabía que XANA les pondría a prueba, algo le decía que su doble sería su problema esa vez.

—¡Todos a Lyoko! —anunció. Estaba nervioso. Estrenarían los nuevos conjuntos, aunque solamente le importaba el de Aelita—. William está en nuestra torre ya.

Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para activar el nuevo poder de Aelita. Y, cuando la vio cayendo al mar digital, en vez de ponerse a gritar, ejecutó la orden y unas preciosas alas blancas alzaron a Aelita de vuelta a la torre.

—¿… te gustan? —preguntó Jeremie

—Eres el viento que impulsa mis alas —contestó ella, con una sonrisa adorable. Jeremie sudó de vergüenza, pero era precisamente el tipo de respuesta que esperaba. Y cuando Yumi le dijo a Aelita que era un ángel, después de rescatarla, Jeremie quiso que la tierra le tragase, pero por lo menos sería tragado con felicidad. No pensaba que la japonesa entendiera tan rápidamente la mente del genio informático.

Cuando consiguieron derrotar a William y enviar un clon rematadamente tonto al mundo real para sustituir al de verdad, Jeremie pudo tomarse otro merecido descanso, sin trabajar. Se puso a leer, simplemente.

—¿Jeremie? —Era Aelita, llamando a la puerta de su cuarto.

—¡Pasa!

—¡Hola!

—Hola —saludó de vuelta, dejando el libro—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro. —La sonrisa de esa chica le maravillaba y a la vez le inmovilizaba—. Gracias por las alas, son muy útiles.

—Y-yo, ehm… había pensado que te quedarían bien… —balbuceó, con una risita nerviosa.

—¿De verdad piensas que soy un ángel? —preguntó, sonrojada, mientras se sentaba delante de él, en la cama.

—Pu-pues… sí. No sé, eres perfecta, eres todo lo que podría desear y me acordé de cuando me rescataste del limbo y… jopé, qué calor tengo —acabó de repente, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había dicho, además de no haberse quitado el jersey antes.

—Oh, Jeremie, qué bonito… ¿desde cuando eres capaz de encadenar dos frases de estas seguidas? —se rio con ternura.

—¡No seas mala! —Aunque era incapaz de enfadarse en esa situación.

—Anda, ven. Has sido muy dulce.

—¿Qu-qué…?

Aelita se acercó y le acarició una mejilla a Jeremie. Él quedó arrinconado contra la pared, sin posibilidad de huir, pero… tampoco quería. Por fin sintió de nuevo esos labios delicados de ángel de los que podía presumir Aelita, y se dejó hacer. Podía abandonarse todo lo que quisiera, avergonzarse y que no importara.

—¡Hora de cerrar luces! —gritó Jim, desde el pasillo—. ¡Todo el mundo a sus habitaciones!

Aelita se separó de Jeremie, mordiéndose el labio con rubor, como si toda la vergüenza se hubiera agolpado en sus sonrosadas mejillas. Jeremie sonrió con timidez, agradecido.

—Será mejor que hagas caso de Jim, no quiero que expulsen a mi ángel de Kadic.

—Quiero que sepas que tú también eres mi ángel. Me has salvado en incontables ocasiones —le aseguró, abrazando brevemente a su informático favorito. Éste solamente supo reír nerviosamente—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana…

Aelita le miró una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y desapareció. Sus pasos se perdieron en la multitud de alumnos que también se dirigían a sus cuartos en esos momentos. Jeremie se dejó caer en la cama, tumbado del todo, soñando despierto aún.

—Aelita… tendré que hacerle más regalos de éstos —se rio, por lo bajo, aunque sabía que no le oiría nadie.

Y se quedó un rato más mirando aquellas primeras fotos juntos con cara de payasos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que este shot os haya gustado :) es el primer fic hetero que publico, y espero empezar a publicar más de la serie pronto :) buscad otros fics en mi perfil :)


End file.
